She's An Odd One
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: "I like the rain." "You're weird." "So I've been told." She likes the rain, he's just trying to avoid people after a nasty breakup, neither could have ever imagined what it would lead to. For the 'Kissing in the Rain Challenge'


**Written for Smile Life Away's challenge Kissing in the Rain  
Pairing:** Teddy/Roxanne

* * *

"What are you doing out here, Flame?"

Roxanne smiled as her eyes fluttered opened – only one person had ever called her that. Sure enough when she turned around, there stood Teddy, his jacket held over his head to cover himself from the rain. She smiled and laughed at him as she pushed her red hair out of face, her copper skin glowing in the rain.

"I like the rain," The sixteen year old said as she raised her arms out around her and tilted her head back, her eyes fluttering shut again, the smile staying on her face.

"You're weird," Teddy said amused as he looked at the six year younger girl, shaking his head slightly, his hair changing from its usual turquoise to the same shade of red as hers.

"So I've been told. I'm to presume you're out here to avoid Victoire?" Roxanne said as she lowered her head and looked at him again with raised eyebrows.

"I just found out she slept with another guy while we were together, of course I'm avoiding her," Teddy said, shaking his head at the younger girl.

"While nobody _knew_ you were together," Roxanne pointed out and Teddy just shrugged. "What I'm surprised about is its James she told and James who told her not to tell anybody."

"Yeah – I'm avoiding him too. Actually, I'm avoiding a lot of people in there, now that I think about it," Teddy said grimacing as his hair turned black. Roxanne raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the hair color of choice.

"Well, you _did_ just break up with her," Roxanne reminded him. After all, some of her relatives were pretty over protective –she should know, her brother was the most of them all.

"What did they expect me to do?" Teddy asked frowning and pulling his jacket tighter over top of his head.

"Well it was a few years ago, but I see your point." Roxanne shrugged before adding "You've also got to remember she was tired of doing what people expected her to do – and everybody expected you two to end up together since she was about five, so..."

"Ya, well, everybody's expected you and Lysander to end up together since you were five and how's that going?" Teddy said annoyed that everybody was taking Victoire's side even though it was _him_ who got cheated on (sure, it was three years ago, but he was just finding out about it now!)

"I'll go where ever my heart takes me, and if it's to him, then whatever," Roxanne said, obviously seeming slightly annoyed about that subject, and Teddy couldn't help but smirk in triumph. "But me and Vic aren't the same," She added and he sighed in agreement.

"Now give me that," Roxanne said as she suddenly grabbed his jacket from him. He wasn't expecting it so it slipped straight through his fingers and he was soon doused in – surprisingly warm – rain.

"Flame!" Teddy cried as he tried to snatch his jacket back but Roxanne danced just outside of his reach. She couldn't help but smile as he called her Flame again – it was the only nickname she had ever allowed, and only Teddy had ever called her it. It was _his_ nickname for her, and she liked it. Sure, he had his own nickname for Victoire – everybody called her Vic while he called her Torie, but that came from her name. Flame was just so...original and she loved it. She'd never admit it, but that was why she made everybody stop calling her Roxie, only allowing her brother to call her it every once in a while, it seemed to fit.

"Nuh-uh," Roxanne said as she shook her head, throwing his jacket into the muddy garden and making him scowl. She laughed as she stepped towards him and said, "You've got to learn to enjoy the rain."

"What is there to enjoy?" Teddy asked as he raised his eyebrow, as he stood there soaked to the bone.

"The beauty of it all – the peacefulness," Roxanne said as she raised her arms at her side, standing right in front of him. Her arms fell as she watched him glance about.

Teddy's gaze finally returned to her. He looked at her confused, as though he was trying to figure something out. "You know, you're an odd one, Roxanne. You're the first Weasley Slytherin in centuries, you've got all of Hogwarts terrified of you, and yet you enjoy standing in the rain because it's...peaceful."

"I guess you'll just have to get used to it," Roxanne said as she watched in surprise as the Metamorphagus returned to his natural appearance with his wispy light brown hair and his almond eyes. The only times Teddy had ever been seen in his natural appearance was when he was asleep, so it was a shock to see him as such then.

"Never said I didn't like it," Teddy whispered as he looked down at her. It was then that Roxanne realized their bodies were almost touching – their faces were only inches apart. All she would have to do was lean upward a few more inches...

Roxanne was never one to not take risks, and that rainy day in July wasn't going to be the first. As the family fumed inside over a break up no one would admit they knew had been coming, outside in the rainy backyard of the Burrow a secret kiss was shared, and no one would ever have to know...


End file.
